


Clueless

by Cerullean



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Jinhyuk's a dumbass (or is he?), Love at First Sight, M/M, Wooseok says fuck a lot, Wooseok's a morosexual, a sprinkle of 'fuck' here a sprinkle of 'fuck' there, unbetaed brain vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerullean/pseuds/Cerullean
Summary: "Hey Jinhyuk, wanna have ramen over at my place?""Huh? But... we just ate though?"Fuck.King Wooseok – campus prince, eligible bachelor number #1 (now taken). It's horrible how he's been reduced to this pitiful state. Pride? What pride. He's got none left. He's tried everything save screaming "Fuck me", right into Jinhyuk's face, thought that wouldn't be very appropriate now would it?OrWooseok is horny and wants to fuck his boyfriend, but Lee (fucking) Jinhyuk is too damn clueless.





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> An (early) birthday fic for our pretty boy, Kim Wooseok 🎉
> 
> Tense? What tense? This fic transcends time itself lol.  
Tried writing shifting timelines and shit but ended up being unable to keep proper track of my tenses. But I swear it's still pretty understandable and readable... Really! (I think.) (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> A/N: In case you guys don't know. Inviting someone over for ramen at your place is basically the Korean equivalent of 'Netflix & Chill' so yeah. (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞
> 
> [ **Vietnamese Translation** ](https://weizuimei.wordpress.com/2019/10/26/weishin-clueless/) ** by @lylydan1**

“Jinhyuk, what do you want to do after eating?”

“Um, I don’t know. What do you wanna do Wooseok-ah?”

“Wanna have some ramen at my place?”

This is as direct as he can get without straight out going – “Fuck me”. It’s obvious isn’t it? What he means. Really obvious right? _ Come on, Jinhyuk. _ No matter how much of an idiot Jinhyuk was, he can’t be ** _that _ ** much of an idiot. He has to know what he ** _really _ ** means right? _ Please, God. _ It’s impossible for a fully grown adult male to ** _not _ ** know what he’s talking about. He can’t really be that dense. _ Please, please, please. _

Jinhyuk blinks at him in wide-eyed surprise, “Ramen?” 

_ Oh, so you got the hint? _

Wooseok almosts wants to throw his hands up and shout hallelujah. 

“But we just ate though…”

_ … Fuck you— no, fuck me! But fuck you for not fucking me! _

_ “I’m asking you if you wanna come over to fuck me you dumbass,” _ he wants to scream at him, but that isn’t very befitting of beautiful, elegant campus ice prince, Kim Wooseok, so instead he grits his teeth and smiles. 

“I mean, I’m totally fine with eating ramen,” the other male, upon noticing his disgruntled expression rushes to explain himself, earnestly trying to placate him, “But you’re not the type to eat that much… so I was just surprised that’s all. Do you want to eat ramen? I don’t mind. Which one do you wanna eat? I’m quite partial to the Neoguri one’s lately, but if you got any good ones to recommend, let’s try it!”

_ How the fuck does he do that? _ Seriously. For someone so online, you’d think he’d have all the modern speak down, but Jinhyuk was seriously talking about going to eat ramen right now. Unbelievable. Also, why the hell does he have to be so considerate while being so criminally fucking dense? Asking him about what he wants to eat and being all super sweet for nothing. How can he even get angry at him when he’s being like that?

“There’s a supermarket nearby! Let’s go raid the instant noodle aisle,” he grins brightly, tugging him along by the hand. 

_ Why are you so uselessly sweet and innocent… you bastard. _

**Kim Wooseok, 0: Lee Jinhyuk, 100**

* * *

** _Lee Jinhyuk._ ** Where does he even start? 

King Wooseok, the Art’s Faculty #1 eligible bachelor – a man to be desired, chased; not one to do the chasing – getting shot by Cupid’s arrow and falling head over heels for the boy next door. _ Gosh _, just thinking about it wounds his ego— actually, no. Not really. Lee Jinhyuk was just that sort of guy. A guy worth chasing.

He still remembers the first time he saw Lee Jinhyuk at the freshmen’s drinking party. 

It was love at first sight— _ okay _, fine. Maybe not so much love, but lust. But the important point is, he was handsome.

Jinhyuk stood out, towering over his group of friends – tall – but so skinny, he had to do a double take. He wore a plain, sky blue button up that looked a couple sizes too big with a knitted striped vest, paired with ripped jeans – such an odd choice of clothing for the occasion – like he couldn’t decide between chic or nerd. And the glasses – those goddamn glasses – round and oversized and resting too low on his nose bridge. His dressing and mannerisms screamed nerd, upright teacher’s pet, and yet he didn't look out of place at all as he mingled with the crowd. He can’t help the way his imagination went wild; ** _God,_ ** he wanted to strip him down and dress that beautiful man up, get him to model his designs – he would be his new muse. How much more captivating would the man look if dressed right?

Lee Jinhyuk was so, so handsome in a manner he wasn’t used to. A handsomeness that was so very bright-eyed and fresh, so very different from the usual decadent beauties of his occasional flings and one-night stands. So very temptingly corruptible – how would that boyishly beautiful face look when brought right to the edge, he wonders. He wanted to take off his glasses – they were definitely hiding something – to see the full, naked beauty of the man’s noble features. He wanted to burn that image into his memory, study it, draw it. He wonders if he’s got an Instagram he can stalk. 

Yeah, it was a bit creepy and obsessive but hey, he was a little tipsy. His thoughts aren’t usually so shamelessly depraved when sober.

“Yah, you’re going to burn a hole into Jinhyuk. You’ve been staring at him for a while now. You interested in him or something?”

“What ‘interested’? Just curious about who he is.”

“Is this your first time seeing him? He’s the same age and in the same school year as you. Do you want to be friends? Want me to introduce you guys?”

“Nah. Don’t bother— he got an Instagram?”

Seriously, it was unnecessary. He would’ve been perfectly content just getting Lee Jinhyuk’s Instagram. If he was lucky, maybe they’d even become mutuals. He doesn’t really mind appreciating eye-candy from afar. But trust Seungyeon to be a meddling bitch. Dude just can’t mind his own business.

"Ask him yourself— Yo Jinhyuk! Come here! There’s someone here who wants to be friends with you!”

_ Fucking son of a bitch. _

Had Seungyeon overlooked the fact that he was drinking from a beer bottle right now? Fucking brave of him to provoke him like that when he had a weapon like that on hand. Bastard is lucky he isn’t some uncultured Neanderthal and has an image to uphold.

Jinhyuk perked up, mouth pulled at the sides in mid-laughter as his head swivels towards their direction at the sound of his name being called out. Upon hearing the full request, the man pressed his lips together, eyebrows knitted up in perhaps confusion and maybe embarrassment. Beside him, a companion of Jinhyuk’s laughs animatedly, poking and pointing at him as though teasing him. Seungyeon grins toothily and gestures wildly at him to _ come, _ ** _come._ **

“Jinhyuk, this guy is Wooseok, 3rd year Fashion Design major,” Seungyeon nudges him as he introduces him to Jinhyuk, “Wooseok, this is Jinhyuk, 3rd year Computer Science major.”

"... Hi."

"Uh, nice to meet you Wooseok_ -ssi." _

_ Fucking hell, _he really wanted to strangle Seungyeon for dragging him into this uncomfortable situation. Seungyeon, on the other hand – probably buzzed to hell and back with alcohol – was pretty delighted by the whole affair, and upon noticing the awkwardly shuffling, empty handed Jinhyuk, reaches out to grab a glass for him.

“Oh, sorry,” the man apologises sheepishly, “I don’t drink.”

“Really? You don’t drink? Or can’t drink? It’s honestly not that bad you know. A little alcohol always makes things more exciti—”

“Cho Seungyeon, he said he doesn’t drink. Leave him be.” 

He wasn’t trying to impress Jinhyuk or anything… no, certainly not. He just wanted Seungyeon to shut up for a bit, and also why the fuck would he keep pressing alcohol onto the guy when he already said he doesn’t drink? Doesn’t make sense right? And Lee Jinhyuk. Lee Jinhyuk seemed like the kind of guy who could be bullied – what’s with that super genuine, “I’m sorry for being a party pooper” smile? – into whatever. Something told him that if Seungyeon had pushed a bit, he might’ve really taken up a glass. Too fucking pure, this man. Urgh. Another bullseye from Cupid’s arrow. 

To Seungyeon’s credit though, he bows his head sheepishly, grinning as he apologises and goes back to hyping up the atmosphere with his chatterings. 

“Thank you,” Jinhyuk smiles, and he nods silently at the remark as he finished his drink, the alcohol blazing a hot trail down his throat.

_ Oh man, _ that lopsided smile, his scrunched up eyes making half-moons. The natural ease the thanks rolls of the tall male’s tongue. So transparent, so pure. The innocence and naivety practically rolled off the man in waves. He wonders if the guy ever fell to scams. He seemed like the type – too good for the real world. 

Jinhyuk gave off the impression of a sweet, innocent fool – more freshmen than the freshmen the party was for – at least, that was the initial impression he’d gotten. But time would tell, that no, Lee Jinhyuk was certainly no fool. Not when he was head of the Student Welfare committee – you didn’t get that position being an airhead – and ** _fuck, _ ** dude even had a sexy ass brain. Sure, he talked about his games and Disney a whole lot… but that one time he walked in on the man having a consultation session with his juniors and heard him ramble off terminology he has no fucking clue about with those big-ass glasses perched on his nosebridge, eyebrows all knitted together in stern patience – _ damn, _it was hot as hell.

Yes, Lee Jinhyuk was not an idiot. He was smart, maybe a little timid, but once he warmed up (which never took long) he would talk, and talk, and talk with that natural ease only he possessed, his boyish charm sucking in anyone and everyone into the blackhole that was Lee Jinhyuk. A sweet man full of cheer and love to spread. 

He was no fool… 

** _But then why the fuck are you so damn clueless around me?!?_ **

It was that fateful first meeting that started everything. Starting from that day onwards, he pinned for the man that was Lee Jinhyuk, though he didn’t realise it immediately. It was a strange, foreign feeling pinning, chasing after someone; It was always him being chased, pinned after – this was his first time doing the pinning. 

Wooseok started taking notice of the man when out and about around the campus, his eyes unwittingly following after that tall, lanky figure whenever they crossed paths. It might’ve been lust at first sight, but then with each sighting he saw the way he interacted with everyone, with his juniors. Saw his warm smile – _ how cute _ – the way he gave out touches freely, easily. He saw how people of all sorts gravitated towards him knowingly and unknowingly, and the curiosity within him grew. He wanted to know more than the man’s body.

It was like the wholesomeness of Jinhyuk had rubbed off him somehow despite him not actually having interacted with the man past that first meeting. He felt like a new person, clarity washing over him. He wanted Lee Jinhyuk – but not in the usual, _ ‘let’s fuck’ _ way – he wanted to get to know him, court him like a proper gentleman. It’s like his feelings had been baptised, now cleansed, his crush authentic and pure, no longer superficial and worldly. Yes, he wanted to chase after Jinhyuk earnestly, without any ulterior motive. 

_ (Was this the _ ** _dugeun dugeun_ ** _ shit Seungyeon talked about?) _

And he soon came to learn how desirable of a bachelor Jinhyuk was – boy-next-door, neighbour mum’s son, teaching assistant, member of the Student Council, etc, etc – guy was a big fucking catch (how had he not heard of him before) and had quite a number of admirers himself. Except… there were a couple of rumours swirling about of the Student Council President, Han Seungwoo, and him being a _ thing _so nobody ever really tried making any moves. 

It’s at times like these that Cho Seungyeon proves his worth as a friend. Seungyeon is a lot of things, but he’s also a reliable source of campus gossip. Guy’s incessant need to be meddlesome could be useful after all eh? He heard from Seungyeon, who heard from Byungchan, who heard it directly from Seungwoo that _‘No, we’re not dating. Just really good friends.’._ **_Fuck yeah! _**

So the chasing began in earnest.

Whenever he heard Jinhyuk was going to attend a party, he’d make sure to clear up his schedule and be there. He found out that Jinhyuk was an ‘honorary’ member of the Japanese culture club and frequented their meetings, so he stopped by a few times, coincidentally ‘bumping’ into the male and striking up conversation whenever he could. It was during one of those ‘chance’ encounters that he’d got his first sighting of Jinhyuk without his glasses – he’d removed them to clean – and fuck, it was like falling in love again, Cupid’s arrow digging deeper into his heart. ** _So. Fucking. Handsome. _ **

_ Why the fuck doesn’t he wear contacts? _

It took him awhile to swallow his pride, but he eventually did and finally asked Seungyeon to get him Jinhyuk’s schedule – much to Seungyeon’s delight; the wiggling eyebrows didn’t stop for an entire week – so he could coordinate his timetable to match with his. Once he felt that they’re built enough rapport from all their ‘chance’ encounters, he mustered up the courage to invite the man to spend time with him during his free periods – a not-date, date if you will. And each time, Jinhyuk said yes. 

He still remembers the first time he asked Jinhyuk on the not-date, date. How could he not? He would never forget how nervous he was, butterflies fluttering wildly in his stomach despite the brave face he wore. He was practically sweating his balls off when he popped the question. If only Jinhyuk knew what sort of effect he had on him… 

“Jinhyuk-ah, you’re having a free period right now? Me too. Wanna grab some Starbucks and kill time together?”

He remembers the way Jinhyuk looked down at him, big eyes blinking in surprise? Uncertainty? And he remembers the way his stomach churned at the thought of rejection. But then Jinhyuk smiles, timidly agreeing to his proposal.

“Oh… uh, sure. If it’s good with you, it’s good with me too.”

** _Ouf,_ ** right in the **kokoro**. A flustered Jinhyuk was too damn cute.

And fuck, he was too damned horny – the first thought that popped into his head was _ ‘God, I’d love you to fuck me’ _ – and honestly it’s starting to get really embrassing. Can he not be so vulgar? It doesn’t feel right, thinking about someone as sweet as Jinhyuk that way. They weren’t even dating (yet)!

It felt like a scene right out of a high school romance drama (aside from his vulgar thoughts). Flowers blossoming and sparkles everywhere. The way Jinhyuk met his eyes, then darted them down, the way his right hand unconsciously went up to fiddle anxiously at the hair on his nape, the way his ears flushed a bright, bright red, looking as though it might explode at any moment. It was also at that very moment that he realised that the feelings were mutual; That Jinhyuk _ probably _liked him too.

He’s glad Yein talked him into collaborating with the theatre department and designing costumes for Shakespeare in the Park – it was surprisingly fun. Production was a little amateurish, but the turn out wasn’t bad and hey, any minor bungles were barely noticeable when alcohol was introduced. Okay, so maybe most of the fun part was the drinking and socialising. But in any case, he gets to have fun _ and _build his portfolio at the same time? Cool. 

There was something magical about getting buzzed under the starry sky, drinking and laughing with strangers all night long as he sketches the scenes on stage into his sketchbook while idly daydreaming about Jinhyuk’s glittery eyes and iridescent smile. At some point, his sketches stopping being that of the stage, and that of a man – one man. No points for guessing who. 

Speak of the devil, and he will appear.

His phone buzzes, notifying him of an incoming text, its screen flickering on as his custom notification ringtone chirps sweetly – it’s Jinhyuk.

> **[ ✉ ⇠ Lee Jinhyuk ]** Seokie, I heard from Seungyeon.  
**[ ✉ ⇠ Lee Jinhyuk ] ** You’re at the Shakespeare event???  
**[ ✉ ⇠ Lee Jinhyuk ] ** When will you be done?  
**[ ✉ ⇠ Lee Jinhyuk ] ** I had a meeting nearby and will be passing by anyways ><  
**[ ✉ ⇠ Lee Jinhyuk ] **Do you wanna head back together? (^^

Scrolling through the texts, he bites down on his knuckles. Honestly? He wants to scream into the void.

** _“Lee Jinhyuk!!!! You’re so fucking CUTE!!!!”_ **

He can practically see the gangly, bespectacled man hunched over his phone, his large angular fingers tapping away on the phone that was too small for him, nose scrunched up, eyebrows knitted together and front teeth lightly nibbling his lower lip anxiously as he carefully constructed each text, slowly building up to the request. So damn cute. 

_ He wants to see me. _

** _Fuck yeah,_ ** of course it’s a yes from him. Even if he isn’t done, he’s done. If it’s Jinhyuk inviting him to go back with him, no way in hell is he passing up the opportunity. He hastily types out a reply.

> **[ ✉ ⇢ Kim Wooseok ]** Sure why not.  
**[ ✉ ⇢ Kim Wooseok ] **I’m done. Where do you wanna meet?
> 
> **[ ✉ ⇠ Lee Jinhyuk ]** Eh? Already?

_ Oops, _ had he been too eager?

> **[ ✉ ⇠ Lee Jinhyuk ] ** I’m still at the main library so…  
**[ ✉ ⇠ Lee Jinhyuk ] **Want to meet there?
> 
> **[ ✉ ⇢ Kim Wooseok ]** 👌👌👌

_ Sorry Yein, I’ll buy you lunch next time to make up for ditching you. _But right now? Destiny calls.

He packs up his things and rushes towards the library, making sure to slow down to a casual pace when the building peeks up over the horizon. He’s eager, but nobody needs to know that. Jinhyuk was already waiting for him by the steps leading up to the glass building by the time he arrives, doing some sort of weird dance-shuffle with his feet to entertain himself. Everything the man did was just so, so cute. 

“Ya, Jinhyuk!”

Jinhyuk perks up, calling back – _ Wooseok! _– smiling broadly as he did so and Wooseok think he might’ve gotten blinded for a moment then. 

He blinks, eyes thirstily drinking in the tall male’s appearance. Jinhyuk was wearing a loose seaweed coloured knit sweater with a plunging v-neck over a navy striped tee and jeans – a combination he’d never have thought possible – that somehow still worked… _ God, _ he was whipped for the man wasn’t he? Thinking he looked attractive even in that get-up. No. The most important part wasn’t even his outfit. Jinhyuk also wasn’t wearing his glasses. Why wasn’t he wearing his glasses?! Not that he was complaining, but he’s pretty sure the guy still had them on this morning when they went about on their now regular not-date, cafe dates. 

“Why aren’t you wearing your glasses?”

“Oh… uh, Seungyeon broke them.”

_ Seungyeon, you bastard… you did what?!? _ Seungyeon’s dumbassery could be useful after all. Not so good for Seungyeon – he probably had to pay for a new pair of glasses for Jinhyuk – but eh, that’s not his problem. How fortunate of him to be able to benefit off Seungyeon’s misfortune! It’s been a while since he’d gotten a good look at Jinhyuk’s bare, non-bespectacled face. He’s only ever really gets to see it in small, contained moments, when the man took them off to clean them, or to rub at his eyes. But now here’s a full, unrestricted viewing of the national treasure that was Lee Jinhyuk’s naked face? 

He wants to toss his head back and cackle maniacally into the chilly night air – _ Good job, Seungyeon! You’re a great friend! _– but he didn’t want to scare Jinhyuk off so he controlled himself, forcing on a mask of stoicism. 

“Huh. Is that so? I hope you’re getting him to pay you back for that.”

Conversation with Jinhyuk was always easy. The man had an unquestioning, empathetic countenance that made it easy to simply speak one’s mind. He would listen, and listen well, and when you no longer had any words left to say, he would easily fill in the silence with light-hearted idle chatter that seemed to lift one’s burdens. It’s so easy to talk to Jinhyuk because you knew he heard every word you said, and he cared. 

And so they talked, chattering idly. He talks of the stages, of how he felt his costume designs weren’t half bad despite him not really being well versed in the Shakespearean era of dress. He speaks of Shakespeare, and how the poet isn’t all that interesting to him, and how the theatre department should’ve just went for a musical instead – musicals are all the rage these days – instead of worrying that having no big name attached to the event. It’s not like most youths like us care much about a dude like Shakespeare anyways. And Jinhyuk just listens to his uneducated ramblings, smiling as though every word of his mattered and before he knows it, they’ve arrived in front of the student dormitories. They’d have to part here. Jinhyuk stayed at the dormitories, he on the other hand, enjoying his privacy, chose to splurge on an on-campus studio apartment that laid further uphill. 

“Looks like it’s time for us to part,” Jinhyuk sighs, a hint of reluctance in his eyes, and Wooseok can’t help the tiny smirk – _ you cutie pie _ – that curls up the corners of his lips.

“Shall I accompany you to your door?”

Even before he popped the question, he already knew Jinhyuk would say yes. The guy liked him as much as he liked him; His intuition told him that – maybe today would be the ** _day. _ **Still, it was pretty funny how eagerly Jinhyuk agreed, violently nodding his head in a silent ‘yes’ not even a second after the offer left his lips. But then he does a double take, his pretty eyes suddenly filled with anxiety.

“Wait, Wooseok-ah. Aren’t you tried? You should probably go back and rest right? You drank a lot didn’t you? I live quite high up– and the elevator is under maintenance… It’ll be hard on you climbing that many stairs… ” 

_ Wait, _ how did he know he drank? Did he smell that strongly of alcohol? He secretly sniffs at his lapel. Damn, he should’ve freshened up, brushed his teeth or something before meeting up with Jinhyuk.

“Hmmm, I guess it’s a little hard. But it’s worth it if I get to accompany you.”

Jinhyuk glances away from him, his ears burning crimson red. He’s not usually so brazen with Jinhyuk, and the man probably wasn’t used to his sudden direct language, but today felt like it would be ** _the _ ** day. He’s going to do ** _it._ ** But before that, he wants to tease the sweet man just a little, fluster him; It’s too fun, too fun. A flustered Jinhyuk is too cute, heck, a flustered Jinhyuk was the cutest! The best. 

He walks up a couple of steps and looks down at the male before him, his eyes falling upon his empty looking hands. Smiling, he curls his hand around Jinhyuk’s fingers lightly holding it up like he would a fair lady’s – _ ‘come on, let's get moving already’ _ – and Jinhyuk blinks, flushing as his finger automatically curls around his hand, letting him lead the way. His hands were still dirty he belatedly realises, covered in graphite from all the sketching he’d done earlier – he really should’ve freshened up before running to Jinhyuk – but Jinhyuk doesn’t say a word, fingers still snugly entwined with his, like two matching puzzle pieces, and somehow, Wooseok can’t help delighting in the blackened splotches he’d unwitting (or not) smudged all over Jinhyuk’s palms and wrist. It was as though he were painting on a blank canvas, marking Jinhyuk as his. 

They arrive in front of Jinhyuk’s doorstep, and Jinhyuk slips his hand out of his, his brows drooping as though saddened by the lost of touch. 

“Good night Wooseokie, thanks for accompanying my all the way…” he hesitates, as though contemplating whether to say something, but then shrinks back, smiling timidly, “Have a good weekend.” 

Tonight is going to be the night. He shoots out his arm, grabbing Jinhyuk’s hand in his, and Wooseok wonders if Jinhyuk’s ears would explode – it’s so red. 

“W–wooseok? W–what’s wrong

“Do you want to go out with me?”

“Huh? What? G–go out? As in go out— date?”

“Yeah. You don’t want to?”

“No! I mean, yes! No! Uh, you… if you like me, I l–like you too.” 

Jinhyuk face was flushed pink, a reddish heat creeping up his neck and his ears were burning such a brightly coloured red he was actually starting to worry that they really might burst. Looks like he really hadn’t been expecting the confession. _How cute._ He didn’t think the man could get any cuter but then he brings up a hand to cover his mouth, eyes downcast as he mumbled shyly into the back of his hand:

“Ah, I really l–like you Wooseokie.” 

_Fuck, Jinhyuk. You’re too criminally cute. I think I’m going to have a heart attack._

He knows. He fucking knows it’s shitty of him. Superficial of him. And goddamn he needs to stop being so fucking horny but _ fuuucccckkkk. _ Regardless of how genuinely he felt for Jinhyuk, of how much he truly, truly loves the man, it didn’t change the fact that he first fell for him with his dick (the heart came later) and that when he first saw the living plushie of a human being, his first thought was – _ ‘Damn, I’d like to smash.’ _ It’s been three – half blissful, half painful – months since they’ve started dating and they’ve barely even touched first base. It’s all been heavy cuddling and chaste kisses and god, he feels so repressed. 

It was better before they started dating, he could privately rub out a couple of rounds to his wild, wild imagination and be satisfied with just that. But now that they’re a thing – so close, yet so far – it’s just downright painful, a personal hell if you would, having something right in front of you but still unobtainable because horny as he may be, he’s still a fucking gentleman okay. He doesn’t want to pressure Jinhyuk into anything, god no. He’d feel like Satan reincarnated if he did. How does Jinhyuk do that, really? Make him feel like a filthy sinner without even doing anything.

Groaning, he slams his head down on the glass table. 

“Woah there. I know midterms just ended but killing off your brain cells is never a good idea. You still need them for the next exam period.”

Minsoo sets down his caramel latte in front of him as he takes a seat opposite him, nonchalantly sipping at his own frappe with a raised brow.

“Fuck off.”

“Fight with your boyfriend?”

He grunts, not bothering to grace that stupid question with a proper reply, and Minsoo just snorts knowingly.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Not a fight. You guys are still in the honeymoon phase— you’re just cranky cause you’re not getting laid. What’s new?”

“Minsoo-ah,” he grabs at his friends hands desperately, clutching them together as though in prayer, “What’s your average rate of progress in a relationship? Or just an average rate of progress in general?”

“I don’t know Wooseokie, every relationship is different—” 

“I keep thinking all sort of dirty things— fuck I’m so horny. Yah, am I a sex addict or something?”

Lee Jinhyuk is driving him crazy.

“Well… I wouldn’t say you’re particularly addicted to sex. Maybe just a high sex drive,” his friend offers up helpfully and he groans in response. Minsoo rolls his eyes and leans in, “You’re probably not an addict or anything. I mean, you’ve abstained for what? 3 months now ever since you got together with Jinhyuk— “

Wooseok shoots him a look, and Minsoo raises a skeptical brow, “You _ have _been right?”

“Wha— of course!”

How insulting for him to even imply that he would cheat on Jinhyuk!

“Okay… Anyways, you’ve stuck to it and you’re doing fine. A little stir crazy, but fine. You haven’t done anything crazy yet to get your fix, so probably not addicted or anything.”

He groans, letting his head fall onto the glass surface once again with a thud.

“Don’t worry so much Wooseok-ah, these things come naturally. Just lock yourself in a room with him. Eventually something will happen. He’s a healthy young man too isn’t he? Given the optimal setting, one thing will just lead to another and,” Minsoo glances to his sides, as though checking to see if anyone was watching before turning back to him and giving a little ‘pop’ with his lips, fingers flicking outwards like a blossoming flower to further illustrate his point, “—there you have it. Slam dunk.” 

No. Minsoo just _ didn’t _ get it. He rolls his head woefully against the cool glass surface. Jinhyuk’s brain just doesn’t work the same way as theirs, he was no simple mortal man. _ Minsoo-ah, don’t you know? _ It’s been over 90 days since he’d started dating Jinhyuk, of which more than half of it they’ve spent together in his studio apartment – Jinhyuk barely slept at his dorms anymore – alone, in a private place, and they’re not even close to breaching 2nd base. There were soooo many opportunities, but it just never happened because Jinhyuk was as PG13 as you could get and apparently sex never crosses the mind of the male.

“Okay, look. You said you guys have been dating three months right?”

“Nngh.”

“So almost 100 days. Celebrate the anniversary! Take him out on a special date! Book a fancy hotel room or something. He’ll definitely get the hint then.”

He scoffs, as if he hasn’t tried that already. During their term break they took a trip to Disneyland together – Jinhyuk had been so excited, it was deathly adorable – and shared a room, hell, a bed even. But nothing happened. They just cuddled and watched Frozen on Jinhyuk’s iPad, and had an impromptu karaoke session. And Jinhyuk still had one more midterm and a couple of assignments due; He’d just texted him prior – he’s going to be really busy the next couple of days (with a bunch of sad emojis) – so nope, he’s not going to be seeing Jinhyuk anytime soon, and they’re certainly not having any romantic dates within the week in any case. 

“Not happening. Jinhyukie’s swamped with school work.”

It was to be expected. In the end, Jinhyuk was still a computing student and everyone knew how assignment heavy that major was. It’s tragic how even school was interfering with their love life, but then again, it’s not like there was anything for it to disrupt – Sex life? What sex life?

“And even if he wasn’t, I don’t even think anything would happen. If nothing happened at Disneyland, nothing will happen anywhere else,” he mumbles dejectedly into his latte. 

Pulling out his phone, he starts Googling relationship advice, “Yah, Minsoo— seriously though, help me out here. Am I going too fast or something? What’s the usual rate of progress?”

Fuck, it’s so embarrassing, but he still does it anyway, googling ‘when to start having sex in a relationship’ or ‘how long to wait before sex’. They all keep saying the same old thing Minsoo said – _ it depends _ – yeah, yeah, he knows it depends but come on give him something better to go on man. He scrolls through blog post after blog post and _ fuck my life _, there’s nothing useful at all.

> _ Depending on how you lead your partner, the speed might vary. _
> 
> _ If you want to speed things up, why not lead boldly? _

Each and every one of them using the same type of ambiguous wording. There was one article that insidiously suggested ‘just do it’ – is it basically suggesting rape? – fucking reported. ** _Fuck off._ ** He’s got to keep Jinhyuk’s innocence— wait what? What is he talking about?! Keep Jinhyuk’s innocence? Wow, he really has no conscience thinking fake noble shit like that when he’s done pretty much everything in an attempt to get into Jinhyuk’s pants. God, he’s such a sinful being. ** _Argh!!!_ **

_ Lee Jinhyuk you’re driving me crazy!! _

“Look, Wooseok. I don’t know about you but er, I don’t feel very comfortable meddling in someone else’s love affairs. This is all very personal isn’t it?”

“It’s not meddling. This is just me consulting a friend I trust. Just a consultation.”

“Tsk,” Minsoo clicks his tongue disapprovingly, but relents.

_ Sorry Minsoo, but you’re the only one I can talk to about this. _God forbid Seungyeon caught wind of his predicament – the ribbing would be endless – and it might just push him to murder. Now, going to jail because of Seungyeon is not the life route he wants to go down. 

“How far did you go at Disneyland?”

He sighs, tapping at his cheek.

Minsoo’s eyebrows fly up in clear disbelief, “That’s it?”

Yeah, he knows. Shocking. Just a kiss on the cheek. They only just got to lip locking last week, and it was chaste as fuck. Nothing filthy, no tongue action, just the light meeting of lips, sweet and simple. They might’ve brushed them, let the sensation linger a bit longer than a few seconds, but at this point he’s tempted to believe it might be a false memory and it’s just him projecting. 

He’s vaguely aware of Minsoo’s dumbfounded murmurings – Just a kiss on the cheek? Not even on the lips? How can you even talk about sex then? – and Wooseok feels like a high school student all over again. But even back in high school he’d progressed to lip locking after dating for less than a month, and this wasn’t a high school and he wasn’t a teenager dating another teenager. He’s a young man, dating another young man his age. 

“Okay. Okay,” Minsoo’s brows were knitted together, deep in thought, “Amp up the sex appeal? Seduce him? You know? The stuff we used to do at nightclubs during freshman year?”

“Oi, we agreed that we left that shit behind uh. We’re reformed people now.”

“Yeah, sorry. Sorry. Um, then I don’t know? Be more direct with your hints? More physical? Stuff like rubbing his thigh or I don’t know, squeezing his butt when cuddling or something.”

“You don’t think I’ve tried that already?”

Lee Jinhyuk was one-of-a-kind. Skinship was second nature to the man and if Wooseok had to guess, entirely non-sexual in his head, so no matter how he touched the man it’d probably just get interpreted as affection rather than _ ‘Hey, hey, hey wanna smash?’. _

“I’ve done pretty much everything that falls under the normal category. Any further and it’d be sexual assault.”

“Uh, okay. Controversial way to put it my friend. But okay… and uh. If you done that much then I really have nothing left to say.”

“Really?”

“I don't know what advice I could give you except just let things progress naturally. Or you know, just ask him… directly?”

“Is that so…”

Just ask him directly – _ hey, wanna have sex? _– yeah. Easy huh? Not. 

Communication is key, they say. The eternal mantra of adult life apparently, but if any one of his friends would put themselves in his shoes, meet the eternal sunshine that was Lee Jinhyuk face-to-face, they’d get it. They’d just be like him. How can he just ask Jinhyuk that question directly? Just talk to him once and you’d get it. 

That night in Disneyland he’d planted a soft kiss on Jinhyuk’s cheek he’d had flushed tomato red, smiling shyly as he leaned back down to plant one back on his. And he was so, so, so tempted to pull the taller man down by the collar and just smooch him full on the lips there and then. It was the perfect opportunity, perfect mood. But Jinhyuk’s eyes were so sweet, so gentle, so innocent. So transparent and absolutely absent of ulterior motive. How could he? He couldn’t do it. That night in bed, he planted one more chaste kiss on Jinhyuk’s cheeks and laid down beside him. He kept his hands to himself.

Because it’s Lee Jinhyuk; He loves Lee Jinhyuk. And if Lee Jinhyuk wants a pure, sweet love, he’s willing to give him that and cherish him chastely like the PG13 Disney princesses he admires so. His own hands will be good enough company.

God, he’s pathetic isn’t he?

He stomps his feet, stuffing his hands deeper into his coat pockets, breathing in the refreshing chilly night air as he waits for Jinhyuk to return from the washroom. Jinhyuk exits the cafe and takes one glance at him before removing his coat, draping it over his shoulders. There he goes again, being unnecessarily sweet. How cute. 

_ Yah, Lee Jinhyuk. I’m supposed to be the prince, and you the princess. _

“Aren’t you cold?”

“Nah, I overdressed today. It was so hot in that cafe I thought I was going to die of heat stroke.”

_ Liar. _Jinhyuk’s ears were red, but he isn’t too sure if from the cold or from… other reasons. Smiling, he takes his icy hand in his rubs them.

“Okay. But if I see you shiver even just a bit, I’m gonna crush you in a bear hug.”

They walk back together, leaning into each other’s warmth as had become the norm for them, his body pressed flush against Jinhyuk’s, head resting on the crook of the taller male’s shoulder as they chatted idly about all sorts of whimsical things. Wanna watch a movie on Sunday? Sure, what movie? And before long, they arrive in front of his studio.

Jinhyuk hugs him without a word, as usual, his warm touch lingering, reluctant to part. Everyday, every date with Jinhyuk was always like a fairytale, the man treating each parting with such grandeur and melancholy. It fills his heart with such fondness; It feels like he’d never stop loving the beautiful man that was Lee Jinhyuk. He hugs him back, tilting his head up to look up at the taller male, and Jinhyuk smile down gently at him, eyes filled with love as he kisses him on the forehead. Where had this man been all his life?

_ God, _ he loves the man that was Lee Jinhyuk, so, so much. 

“Jinhyuk-ah, I really like you, you know?” He whispers, so much he wants to say, but won’t.

_ I like you so, so much. I love you. I want to be closer to you. I really want to kiss you right now, right on the lips. Taste you. Just a kiss is enough, I won’t ask you for anything you can’t give. Can I, Jinhyuk? Can I kiss you Jinhyuk-ah? Can I— Huh? _

Hold up, wait a minute. Is he dreaming? 

Jinhyuk leans down, his face drawing closer to his – no he’s not dreaming – their noses brushing. His blood feels like it’s on fire. 

“Wooseok-ah,” Jinhyuk breathes, his chocolate scented breath intoxicatingly sweet, “Can I kiss you?”

He can only nod dumbly as Jinhyuk presses his searing hot lips against his. His heart swells with a feeling he can’t name, firecrackers exploding in his head; It feels like he’s having his very first kiss, his whole world shaken to the core. No, even his first kiss didn’t affect him so. 

He is so fucking whipped for Lee Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk brushes his lips against his, as though exploring, sucking gently on his lower lip and Wooseok can’t help the way his lips part slightly in surprise._ What the fuck?_ But the surprises don’t stop there. He feels a tongue – Jinhyuk’s – slipping in as it gently coaxes his out. **_What the fuck?_** When did Jinhyuk get so good at kissing. He’s actually a fucking good kisser. He thought Jinhyuk was a herbivore in love, but right now it wasn’t adding up. Was he actually carnivorous? 

**What. The. Actual. Fuck?**

Jinhyuk pulls back, grinning toothily and looking mighty satisfied with himself. 

“Wooseok-ah.”

“Yah, you… you’re really…” 

“Can I eat ramen at your place?”

Wooseok.exe has stopped working. 

_ Fucking sneaky bastard… _ ** _of fucking course!_ ** What triggered this event (and how to retrigger it), he’ll figure out later. But for now, he’s got other bigger, better matters to worry about. Tonight he’s going to make love with his beautiful boy, Lee Jinhyuk.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, the tags were obviously a big giveaway that there would be no smut. But...  
Did I blue ball y'all? Did I? Did I? (｀∀´)
> 
> All that talk about Wooseok wanting get bulldozed by Jinhyuk, only for me not to write it in kek.  
Sorry I'm lazy. Maybe I'll get back to it later lol. 
> 
> Anyway, happy (early) birthday Wooseok! Wanted to get this out early cause I'm shitty with deadlines and being on time. Ouf. Time for me to stop procrastinating and get back to writing my other fic.


End file.
